Not In So Many Words
by RoseofDestiny
Summary: Fluffy one shot. WinkFibb. That's all I can really say about it.


**Author's Note:** Wouldn't you know it…I go to rewrite that wreck that I call chapter ten of Choktoberfest, and here I end up writing a fluffy one shot.

The man coughed awkwardly as the wand-shaped detector passed over his body. He wore a very large overcoat and a ridiculously large hat. If the child checking him noticed anything unusual, they weren't commenting on it. In fact, she jerked a thumb over her shoulder. "All right, pass along…you're approved for your visit."

The man nodded at her, and held his breath as he passed by three other Kids Next Door operatives. _Thank goodness children have such short attention spans_, he noted. Normally all his thoughts were said aloud, but that was only when his partner was there to respond to them. But that was exactly why he was here. He did not have the means to break him out yet, but the least he could do was manage a visit. He owed him that much.

"Halt!" One of the guards called to him. "You the one here to see Fibb?" The man nodded. "Relationship to the prisoner?"

"…That is a most complex question."

The guard stared at him. "….whatever. Just go ahead. First booth, just talk through the glass. Any funny movements and you won't have to worry about coming to visit, cuz you'll be locked in there with him. Got it?"

"Yes, I believe so," the man said as he went the direction the guard pointed to. He went to the first booth and sat down, across from Timothy Fibb. "Good day, Mr. Fibb."

The man on the other side looked slightly unnerved. "Perhaps it was not a wise idea for you to come here, Mr. Wink. After all, there are several Kids Next Door guards around. Pesky things, too."

"And perhaps it is not wise for you to announce my name, Mr. Fibb."

"Indeed, Mr…perhaps I shall call you John?"

"A most agreeable decision, Mr. Fibb," John Fibb agreed, tipping his hat up. Timothy Fibb, on the other side of the glass, could make out the familiar facial features of his dearest friend, roommate, and somehow, something else. "And how are you being treated in there?"

"The food is unpleasant, and the atmosphere worse."

"My apologies," Their voices were as stoic as ever. It was for their own protection, though. They had learned long ago that some did not take kindly to…well…_their_ _kind_. It was not long after getting over Lasso Lass that Timothy Fibb had gained a new love interest - John Wink. And as for John, he had loved Timothy for a very long time. But he knew who his best friend had wanted, and was kindhearted enough to back off. That was his reasoning for his lack of emotion.

Mr. Fibb rested his head in his hand. "I miss our house," he said simply, but John actually felt himself give the tiniest hint of a smile. It was not direct, the way they said things to each other, but they both knew the underlying meaning of every off hand comment they made. "I miss our house" really meant that Timothy was pining for John, though he was not really capable of admitting it.

But John was fine with that. He was the exact same way with his feelings towards Timothy. They simply had a connection, though. That connection that had let them know that it was all right to feel that way, because they _both_ felt it. That the world would not fall to pieces just because they loved each other.

"It would seem my time is almost up, Mr. Fibb," Mr. Wink said by way of apology. "I will be back to see you tonight. I will bring the necessary items."

"Thank you, Mr. …John," Mr. Fibb just barely caught himself that time. Surprising, as he was actually enjoying calling his lover by his first name, for once. But, of course, he knew what 'necessary items' were. Mr. Wink would be back for him. To break him out.

"I will see you later."

"You too."

There was no sickeningly sweet kisses exchanged, neither blown nor through the window. There was no physical contact, and there wouldn't have been even if the plexiglass hadn't stood in their way.

It was not necessary. The two moved as a part of each other now, and both knew that the gesture they had both made - Mr. Fibb making sure Mr. Wink got away, even though it got him captured, and Mr. Wink risking it all by going past the Kids Next Door just for a ten minute visit to Mr. Fibb - were signs of how they felt.

Both gave weak smiles as they walked in opposite directions. It was all the emotion they could manage to show, but it was enough. For them, they felt the emotions without outwardly reacting. The fact that they were smiling was just evidence to support it further.

They loved each other. And no way was Mr. Wink going to let a little thing like the KND prison stand in the way of them being together.

**The End**


End file.
